


Ruby: Femme Fatale

by furia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: furia, genevieve cortese - Freeform, genevieve padalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FLAWLESS Genevieve Padalecki as Ruby from Supernatural.<br/>I'm not sure exactly how much time was put into this, but I did it over the course of three days if that helps.<br/>Anyway, I don't care what anyone says, Ruby will ALWAYS be one of my favorite characters on the show, even if she was evil in the end. I still love her.<br/>I have a thing for the demons, lay off me.<br/>I chose the title because reasons.<br/>I chose red because, well, demons and hell and stuff, duh.<br/>Plus, (which I didn't realize this until I had already decided on red as the background) guess what's red?<br/>RUBIES.</p><p> </p><p>....God, I'm awful. Ignore that.<br/>I'm trying to be punny. And failing, miserably.<br/>Anyway! Enough rambling. This was done in colored pencil, yadayadayada....<br/>Whatcha think? :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby: Femme Fatale




End file.
